Leviathan
Leviathan is a massive entity, more location than enemy, in Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening. It swallows Dante at the beginning of Mission 8: A Renewed Fear, and Dante must fight his way out from the inside. In the HD Collection, the player will achieve the award "Inside Out" for defeating it. Description Leviathan is a hybrid creature, having features of a whale and an eel. It uses its three eel-like tails to swim through the air as if it were water. Though its mouth resembles that of a baleen whale, it has sharp teeth, a feature exclusive to toothed whales. To give one a sense of perspective, Dante can fit inside of its eye. Its heart and lungs can be considered their own entity, and one that will protect itself with dark energy spheres and red lasers.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Boss File — Heart of Leviathan: "Heart of the great beast Leviathan. The heart itself should be considered its own entity, one that will protect itself at all costs." Leviathan's digestive tract is populated by two Gigapedes and many Hell Envies. The design on Leviathan's heart and its behavior, down to the sound file used for its pained scream when its lungs are injured, are the same as those on the Nightmare. Story Leviathan is a biological weapon created by Mundus.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Character File — Leviathan: "A biological weapon of sorts created by the Devil-king. It, like the tower, was sealed away by Sparda but freed by someone as of late. Its body is a gateway to the hell of jealousy." Its body is a gateway to the Hell of Envy, and the souls of those sent to Hell for jealousy are its power source.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Item File — Ignis Fatuus: "Souls of those sent to hell for the sin of envy. They are Leviathan's energy source." Sparda sealed it away along with Temen-ni-gru, but it is released by Vergil and Arkham. Leviathan swallows Dante as he is running down the tower after awakening his Devil Trigger, and Dante wanders throughout its entire body until he slays the beast's heart, causing it to die and fall onto the Subterranean Garden. Dante then escapes out of its eye. Strategy When you make it to Leviathan's heart, you have to hit at least one of its lungs until it shrinks back to open the heart's armor, then hit the heart as much as you can. The left lung will absorb Red Orbs dropped by the minions, while its right lung will drain Dante's Devil Trigger gauge and any dropped White Orbs. If any Green Orbs drop, the lungs can absorb those as well in order to heal. Hitting the right lung is recommended as it is not writhing as the left so it takes all of your hits. Dodge the heart's attacks and the minions and repeat. You can use the minions as shield for the heart's electric spheres and the double laser. Heart of Leviathan is weak to Agni & Rudra's attacks. A good strategy is to hit both lungs until they are severely damaged. When the demons approach you, jump away and attack the second lung, then finish off the one lung, attack the heart and when it closes again, finish the second lung. That way you have more time to attack the heart, because you may finish the second lung with firearms and as such, stay close to the heart. Also, bear in mind that the left lung (red) is powering the red lasers attack while the right lung (blue) powers the blue homing spheres attack. If you focus your attacks on a single lung, you will relieve yourself of that attack. However, if the Hell envies are killed, the Left lung will capture the orbs and power the laser attack anyway. Background Leviathan is sea monster mentioned in the Old Testament as a gigantic fish or sea monster that cannot be killed by man, but at the end of time, God will kill it and the Behemoth, and its flesh will be served to the righteous at a banquet in a tent made from its skin. In Christianity, it is considered to be the demon of Envy, who punishes the corresponding sinners. Leviathan's role as a gateway to the Hell of Envy also references the concept of the Hellmouth. References Category:Demons Category:Devil May Cry 3 Bosses Category:Locations